1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite materials based on high strength fibers which are flexible but provide protection against projectile fragments and sharp items, such as knives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ballistic resistant products for vests and the like are known in the art. Many of these products are based on high tenacity fibers, such as extended chain polyethylene fibers. Body armor, such as bullet-resistant vests, may be formed from rigid composites and/or flexible composites.
Garments formed from rigid body armor provide good resistance to puncture by sharp objects, such as knife blades, but they are also very stiff and relatively bulky. As a result, in general rigid body armor garments (e.g., vests) are less comfortable to wear than flexible body armor garments. However, the latter may not provide adequate resistance to knife stabs, ice pick stabs and the like, as well as to projectile fragments.
Although flexible body armor, such as vests, formed from high tenacity fibers have been shown to be highly resistant to bullet penetration, at times the wearer suffers trauma resulting from the bullet impact. In such a case, the bullet, though stopped, causes trauma because the length of the bullet stopping path in soft armor is relatively short.
It would be desirable to provide a flexible composite material which has the desirable armor properties of rigid composites but is comfortable to wear. Such a composite material and body armor formed therefrom desirably would be resistant to bullets, projectile fragments and other ballistic particles, and would also be resistant to stabs by knives, ice picks and other sharp objects. In addition, such body armor would perform in a manner such as to reduce the trauma to the wearer caused by bullets or other ballistic objects. Desirably, such body armor would be comfortable to wear and not costly to manufacture.